


Shadows

by DragonStar84



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonStar84/pseuds/DragonStar84
Summary: While being trained to run a deep sea submersible Kate finds what she thinks is just an unusual computer chip, when she takes it home with her she finds out it is much more. Will eventually crossover with Love and Justice





	Shadows

Kate’s heart started pounding as she climbed into the deep sea submersible, she had been in it a few times, but this would be her first time running it and that left her feeling a little nervous.

 

“Relax Kate, you’ll do fine and I’ll be here to take over if anything does go wrong,” Dr. Bale said as he climbed in.

 

“Sure, relax, I’m just going to be running a sub at depths that could make the whole thing implode if there’s even the tiniest leak,” Kate replied.

 

“That’s why we check it for any damage or weaknesses every time we use it, you haven’t been this nervous since the first time you went down.”

 

“I haven’t been responsible for controlling this thing, what if I bump it into something, what if I do something wrong?” Kate asked.

 

“You’ll do fine. Now take us down,” Dr. Bale told her after sealing the hatch.

 

“I hope you’re right.” Kate replied as she slowly lowered the sub towards the ocean floor.

 

\-----

 

When they reached the bottom Dr. Bale had Kate maneuvered the sub around to different areas then started having her use the subs arms to pick up different items off of the sea floor.

 

“See, you’re doing just fine. Now how about you take us out over that trench,” he said pointing to a large crack in the ocean floor.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kate asked nervously.

 

“Don’t worry, you can do this,” Dr. Bale reassured her.

 

“Okay,” Kate replied as she moved out over the trench and tried to keep her hands from shaking as the lights lit it up but showed no sign of the bottom.

 

Just as they were heading out of the trench Kate noticed something reflecting the subs lights and pointed to the side of the trench, “What is that, on the ledge over there?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you take a closer look,” Dr. Bale suggested.

 

As Kate carefully moved the sub closer they could see that it was something flat and rectangular with a gold metallic look to it.

 

“Why don’t you grab it,” Dr. Bale suggested.

 

“Maybe you should, I haven’t had as much experience with the arm and if I drop it here it’ll be lost to the bottom of this trench,” Kate replied.

 

“You need the practice, anyways it looks like it’s probably just a piece of modern junk, I doubt it would be any great loss if you drop it,” he told her as he took the sub’s controls.

 

Kate carefully moved the sub’s clamp like hands out and gently picked the thing up and moved it into the subs collection basket.

 

“See, I knew you could do it. It won’t be long until you’re helping bring stuff up from ancient ship wrecks,” Dr. Bale told her.

 

“I hope you‘re right,” Kate replied as the sub headed towards the surface.

 

\-------

 

When they got back to the boat Dr. Bale took out the thing they had found and looked at it. “Yep, just a piece of modern junk, looks like some type of computer chip or something. Might as well just throw it back, let someone find it in a few hundred years, maybe it’ll be worth something then,” he said about to toss it over board.

 

“Wait, like you said its junk, no reason to be polluting the ocean with it and it is kind of pretty, it would make a good souvenir from my first time piloting the sub,” Kate said.

 

“True,” Dr. Bale replied handing the computer chip to Kate. 

\-----------

 

When Kate got home that evening she pulled the chip out of the bag she had put it in and washed the algae off and dried it. “It really is a pretty souvenir, don‘t you think?” she said setting it on top of the computer in her room and then turning to pet her gray tiger striped cat that was sitting on her bed watching her.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

A few days later Kate was woken just before sunrise by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

Groggily putting on her bathrobe she made her way to the front door while complaining to herself about people waking her up early on the weekend. When she looked out the peephole she gasped, quickly opening the door and pulled the man who had been outside into the house. “What are you doing here?” she demanded.

 

“No hi how are you doing, are you healthy, are you in trouble? Just what are you doing here?” he asked sounding hurt.

 

“I can see how you’re doing, you look filthy, you stink and when are you not in trouble Daniel?” Kate replied.

 

“Aw come on, you’re not being a very nice big sister,” Daniel replied.

 

“Yes I am, I’m worrying about the cops catching you here,” Kate replied.

 

“Kate it’s been well over a year, it’s not like they’re still watching your house for me or anything. I was just passing through and thought I would stop by and maybe get a shower before I leave town and try to get another job.” Daniel told her.

 

“I know, I just don’t like to take any chances.” Kate replied.

 

“Don’t worry, I never stay in one place very long. So think I could use your shower?” Daniel asked.

 

“After I get dressed.” she replied before stepping back into her room to change.

 

\--

 

“Now can I use your shower?” Daniel asked when she came back out.

 

“Yes, please do, but first where are your car keys, I assume you have a pile of dirty clothes that need to be washed out there?” Kate asked.

 

“Sure do,” Daniel replied as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed then to her.

 

“Use the bathroom in my room, the tub is bigger, take a nice long bath and soak all the dirt and grime off and I’ll have your clothes washed when you get out,” Kate told him as she headed towards the door.

 

“Hey, Katie?” Daniel called from the bed room.

 

“What?” Kate called from where she was standing about to go out the door.

 

“What’s this thing growing into the top of your computer?” Daniel asked.

 

“I don’t know what does it look like?”

 

“Like a computer chip that’s melted its way into the computer and has wires from inside of the computer attached to it. It kind of looks like some alien computer chip that’s trying to take over your computer.” Daniel replied.

 

Kate rolled her eyes, assuming it was just another one of his stunts to try to get her to waste her time coming back to the room and then he would stand there making fun of her for falling for it. “I don’t know, but I’m sure that your stench has killed it by now, if it was alive. I’ll look at it after I have your clothes in the wash,” she said before stepping out the door.

 

\----

 

By the time Daniel came out Kate had finished washing his clothes and had a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast ready.

 

Daniel grinned when he saw all the food, “You know you spoil me, don’t you?” he asked.

 

“Making sure you have a decent meal once in a while isn’t spoiling you, it’s just trying to make sure you’re as healthy as possible, I don’t want you ending up sick from malnutrition,” she replied, handing him a big glass of orange juice.

 

“So how have you been holding up?” Kate asked as she sat down at the table.

 

“I’ve been finding odd jobs, making enough money to pay for food and gas and then moving on, same as I’ve been doing for the last year.” he told her.

 

“It’s not fair that you have to live like this.” Kate said.

 

“I know, but it could have been worse.” Daniel replied.

 

“You’re running from the police, living out of your car, you can’t stay in the same place more than a week or so, for fear of being caught. If they do catch you you’ll probably get a death sentence, how could it possibly be any worse?” Kate demanded nearly on the verge of tears.

 

“It could have been me who was killed, I was stupid hanging out with that gang and it didn’t matter how many times you, Rachel or mom told me that, I wouldn’t listen to you. When Jim was killed I realized what a mistake I had made, if I had been the one to say what we were doing was wrong and I wouldn’t go along with it anymore it would have been me who ended up dead. Sooner or later I would have made that decision and Gary would have killed me too. At least this way I got out of there alive,” Daniel told her.

 

Sighing Kate replied, “I know, you’re right, but I still hate the way you have to live.”

 

“I know, but sooner or later Gary will slip up and get caught and they’ll realize it wasn’t me,” Daniel told her.

 

“Most of the evidence pointed to him this time, he just has the money to get himself out of being punished,” Kate pointed out.

 

“His expensive lawyers won’t always be able to twist the evidence to point at someone else. You just have to believe that Katie,” he told her.

 

“I try, it’s just so hard when you show up at my door looking like you did this morning,” Kate replied.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m doing fine.” Daniel replied before finishing off his breakfast, “Now when was the last time someone kicked your butt at Monopoly?” he asked with a grin.

 

“Why, you think you can beat me?” Kate replied with a challenging grin.    

 

 “Absolutely, you shall succumb to my superior business and hotel building skills in no time,” Daniel replied dramatically.

 

“Ha, I succumb to nothing,” she replied confidently.


End file.
